The Dream Come True
by Didjey Disantales
Summary: When the King of Lancelot gets a letter from his best friend Prince Hans of the Southern Isles, he knew he had to come Arrendelle and make things right. However, only he himself knows what is right for others and what not... And when the decision is to be made, will he choose-love or friendship?
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1.**

** KING DIDJEY DISANTALES.**

It was noon. Sun was shining and so were the people of kingdom of Lancelot. It was unsurprising, actually. After all, the whole kingdom was celebrating one wonderful occasion-King Didjey Disantales'anniversary. Not just any anniversary, but royal one. Exactly 20 years ago, Didjey became a king. Those times were troubling and it was no longer like that. People lived happy lives in Lancelot and there was no one who wanted Disantales gone. Except maybe the king himself.

Getting up was not King's favourite duty. Only one thing he hated more than that-signing various documents that seemed endless. Today was no exception. Didjey just wanted to sleep for a whole day but he couldn't. Despite being a King, he did have such a luxury called holidays-something other royalties couldn't afford. Unfortunately, this year was becoming the most hectic one. After all, Lancelot were finally ready to start trade with other kingdoms. For 20 years Lancelot was closed for trade and even passenger ships. That was necessary in the eyes of Disantales and his Council never disobeyed his orders. "I guess I have another luxury others do not have-obedient Council"-he thought,while brushing his teeth. He grinned. That was true. Council consisted of those who obeyed and listened to King. Every member respected him and he was happy with that. After getting ready, he decided to start earlier with all paperork. So, after skipping breakfast, much to his personal advisor and servant's disappointment, he got on with documents and letters.

Few hours later, when it was time for lunch, his advisor Gaspar silently knocked to enter king's chambers. When a familiar silence greeted him, he knew that he is allowed to enter. Seeing King with all these documents made servat feel depressed. Gaspar knew King when he was born, and he never got tired of him. He loved him like father loves son. Didjey was unfortunate never to fully remember his parents. Gaspar was afraid it would make his heart cold and cruel, but it did not. Thirteen years ago, though, everything changed. There was always sad smile on his face that he could hide only when in public. Gaspar winced when he thought of the number. Thirteen was the number that scarred King Didjey Disantales' life and only 2 people knew about everything. Gaspar sighed, but then an idea flashed through his head.

-Sir!- yelled Gaspar with a grin. Didjey jumped like a cat and was hanging on a chandelier, breathing heavily. When he saw Gaspar, he laughed and fell down on his feet.

-Gaspar! I know that I was a little bit distracted to hear you enter, but...-his voice trailed off when he saw advisor looking at him with a glare.

-Emm, what I meant to say I was distracte not much, but...-and again he saw that scary glare.

-Alright, alright-king smiled-I was distracted a lot! Happy now, Gaspar?

-I am, Your Majesty

-Oh, come on! You are like a father to me Gaspar! No need to adress me formally. Plus,-he added with a wink-since you scare a king to make him jump like a crazy cat, then I think you can call him Didjey.

-Anyway sir,there is a letter from someone.

-From who? King I-want-to-struck-trade-agreement? Or Duke We-should-make-an-alliance? Because I get these messages like, hundred times a day. How many kingdoms are there in the orld, anyway? Because, by the look of things, every kingdom in the world sends me a letter daily-Didjey smirked.

-No, Didjey. It is from Hans.

Didjey nearly choked. "What? Hans? Give it to me!". He got to Gaspar like a flash, grabbed letter from his hand, and returned, all in space of a second. Gaspar looked amused.

-Okay, sir, I shall leave you and the letter alone.

With these words Royal Advisor put tray of food on a small table and left. King didn't even wait for the door to be closed when he ripped off the envelope. Then he started reading letter out loud.

Dear Didjey,

I am sorry for writing not in formal way, but unfortunately I don't have time for this. I am in Arendelle now. If you didn't know, Princess Elsa is having a coronation and I came on behalf of Southern Isles. I know that you may be busy with you dutie but you MUST come to Arendelle. It is very important and urgent situation. I don't know WHEN you come or even IF you come, but some bad and strange things are happening here. I am trying to control the storm, but I need your help. YOU absolutely MUST come here because I cannot handle it alone. I hope that you will agree to take some time off to visit Arendelle, because it needs you. I needd you. Help me out please!

Prince Hans of the Southern Isles.

Disantales winced. There was something wrong. Hans needed help. And King was afraid to think that it was HER powers. He really hoped he was wrong, but he knew that it is unlikely. He was never wrong,and if his sixth sense was telling it was Queen Elsa's work, then it was true. He shuddered. He hated cold, ice and winter. He loved summer, beaches sun. "Like Anna"-he thought. Thinking of Anna made him feel easier. She was so energetic the last time he saw her. He always loved her and was ready to protect her from anything or anyone. Elsa, meanwhile, surely grew up since the incident. He was afraid he would have to do something very scandalous. Still, he had to go.

So, when Disantales called out Gaspar and told him his brilliant and risky plan, the servant thought that it was vital to go and started preparations. Meanwhile, King was deep in thoughts. He had to find a valid reason to visit Arendelle. No doubt, his Council would allow him to go even without it, since they believed it was for the best. Still, Didjey didn't want to look inappropriate in front of others, so he decided to think about possible solutions. Then an idea sprang to his mind. Trade agreements were still due to be signed, and one of the members of Council had to travel to other kingdoms to sign these deals. Didjey Disantales decided that he should travel to other lands as the only remaining royalty of Lancelot.

When King told others about his plan, everyone was happy. Lancelot was one of the most industrial and rich kingdoms on the whole continent, but trde agreements or even alliances wouldn't hurt. So, when the King announced on his anniversary party about his intentions towards closed doors policy, everyone was happy and started to get ready to strike the deals. Every Council member had to choose one kingdom and write a report regarding possible agreement. All of them were ready and King's plan was approved unanimously. He was good to go.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Few days later King was ready to leave Lancelot. Many citizens across whole kingdom came to see this grand event-King's departure. It wasn't, of course, his first one, but definitely the first for trade purposes. Everyone knew that and hoped that their wondeful King would do impossible again. After all, it was Didjey Disantales who made this kingdom prosper. From a small village, D.D. made Lancelot one of the biggest kingdoms in Europe. It was definitely the most mysterious one, since many heard of it, but not many visited it. So now, every man, woman and child were waving their goodbyes to the King, in hope of something good.

Only if they knew what really would happen half a year later...


	2. Change in plan

**Author's notes **

**Hello guys! My name is Didjey Disantales and I am a professional critic. I am always ready to read your stories and give reviews of them if you want. So, if you are interested, just PM me. Now, for the story. First of all, I named main hero after myself not because I am selfish, certainly not because I feel myself in his place. As for his appearance, character and age- there are not copy of myself, neither they are the atributes I would like to have. I am perfectly comfortable with my own looks, and although being even more handsome wouldn't be bad, I still prefer my real look. Anyway, at first I wanted to stop writing this story but thanks to 1 follower (thank you!) I decided to continue. So, please if you have a spare minute, give a review (both bad and good will be accepted with open arms) or at least click a follow button. You will definitely make me happy. So, let's start, shall we?**

** Chapter 2.**

**Change in plan**

When The Royal Ship of Lancelot sailed away towards Arendelle, Gaspar sighed. He was surprised by Didjey Disantales's plan and even felt irritated by it. He clearly felt Didjey was making unwise decision, but changing his mind is even more difficult than changing penguin's habitat. After few minutes of struggle, he had to give up. Now, when King finally left, Gaspar was allowed to read the letter from Prince Hans. Didjey did not tell his advisor about the contents of the letter, and naturally the latter was curious. So, he asked to read the letter and since D.D. always allowed him to do that, his request was granted again, albeit only after his leave. Gaspar thought about his relationship with King and couldn't feel any more prouder. After all, he was the only one apart from Hans to call King by his name. He could even insult him and still get free without a scratch or a warning. And, of course, reading letters was also a thing only llowed to the trusted servant, who was like a father to Didjey.

Gaspar read the letter few times before starting thinking. Why would Hans ask Didjey to come? After what he did? How could Didjey forgive him? Hans was his best friend, his only friend for that matter, but still? Why? What strange happened in Arendelle? And how could Hans have courage to ask him to come?

All these questions were swarming inside Gaspar's head. Unfortunately, there were no answers to satisfy these questions. Deciding that sleep will help forget these annoying questions, he went to sleep...

12 Hours later...

Gaspar was not a heavy sleeper, but this time he took a really long nap. So, when he saw that it was already after midnight, he jumped out of his bed faster than a kangaroo. Everyone in the castle was sleeping, apart from him. He decided to have post-midnight walk in the gardens. When he got there, uneasy feeling crept to him, but he shrugged it off. After all, who would be wandering in the garden after midnight?

A thief, that's who-said his inner voice.

Why would he come to try and steal in the CASTLE? Even storming Ancient Egyptian Tombs would be easier than the castle...-he told his voice.-Anyway, just shut up, okay?

Then he heard it again. He started panicking and looking around with fear. Suddenly someone tapped his shoulder from behind. Gaspar jumped even higher than his king did yesterday. A high-pitched voice echoed through the garden

-You have got mail!-said a boy in his late teens. He sneered upon seeing Gaspar hugging a nearby tree, gripping with fear. Gaspar undertood how embarassing he looked and decided to make that boy pay.

-I don't know what you are doing here at such late hour in the CASTLE. but I am sure that charging you with treason will be appropriate. Now it was turn of the boy to get scared. His face turned white and he fell on his knees, begging Gaspar to change his mind.

-Please, please, sir, I am sorry. I came here to give you an important letter and got hungry. I was looking for the kitchen but couldn't find it so decided to go and find something edible to eat in the garden. I am sorry sir, please don't kill me!- mail boy babbled. Gaspar smiled and replied.

-Okay. this time I will reconsider my decision but next time bring the letters during the day so the staff may help you find the kitchen. Now, about this letter, give it to me and you are free.

The boy gave it to him, still shaking pretty violently and before the latter could thank him, he ran away. Gaspar sighed. After all, even though D.D. did so much to Lancelot and people were grateful to him, 13 years without being seen or heard was enough to spread the rumours around. Few citizens thought he was young and handsome, few ugly. Others-middle-aged man with freckles and wrinkles and grey hair. There were many of those who imagined their king as a very old man, probably in his 70s, with bald head and a walking cane. There were even those who thought king was dead for a long time, but the Council didn't want people to know about it and thus was hiding this horrible truth. 13 years... Gaspar knew how much Didjey hated this number. All terrible things that happened to the monarch was somehow involved with this number. He felt sorry for the king who had a terrible fate...

Gaspar then banged into the door of his room, breaking train of thoughts. He was surprised to see himself here but guessed it were his reflexes which guided him to his room. Opening the door, he slid inside and went immediately to his study desk. Lighting the candle, he was ready to read this "important letter". When he looked at the seal, he gasped. It was Royal Seal of Southern Isles. And it was not the end-there was a number, indicating who was the writer of the letter. Number 13 was imprinted on the letter with bright red colour. It was almot frightening. "Again this number!"-groaned Gaspar. He then proceeded to open the letter carefully. Even though the letter was addressed to Disantales, Gaspar had an authorisation to read the letter in desperate measures. "Hopefully this situation is desperate enough or the King will be eating me on a banquet!"-thought Gaspar and started reading the letter. The more and more he was reading the letter, more and more he was gasping, breathing heavily and even panting. It was Hans' letter, alright. And he was explaining everything he had done during the coronation and after it. His marriage proposal, Queen's outburst leading to an eternal winter, her sister's reckless rescue mission, his own successful one, saving the Queen in process, his betrayal of Anna, then his antics afterwards including his attempt to kill the Queen, and finally, Anna's true love towards Elsa that saved her and plunged Hans into the darkness. After that, Hans explained that he was sent back to the Southern Isles and how he was treated upon the return by his ruthless brothers. He also wrote in his letter about his trial that is bound to happen in few months. At the end, Hans asked his friend to forgive him. He doesn't want to involve Didjey into this mess, so he asked D.D. not to come on his trial, not to defend him, and just stay out of it. He also wrote with big, fat letters this sentence:... And, whatever you are doing now, DO NOT COME TO ARENDELLE. I REPEAT, DO NOT GO THERE. IF THEY FIND OUT ABOUT YOU, SOMETHING TERRIBLE WILL HAPPEN. HER POWERS ARE TOO TRONG TO HANDLE! REMEMBER THAT! I HOPE THAT YOU ARE NOT THERE ALREADY, BECAUSE I DON'T WANT YOU GETTING HURT. I ALREADY DID ENOUGH TO PUT SHAME ON MYSELF AND I DON'T WANT YOU TO SUFFER THE SAME FATE...

When Gaspar finished reading the letter, he raised his eyes. His expression was pure shock. He couldn't believe what just happened. Didjey Disantales' best friend, his only friend, tried to kill someone he valued so much for so long, even without his knowledge. This thought brought new ones, including the one about trolls. He cursed them for erasing memories. Not Anna's one. No, that day not only her memories were changed but 3 other children had suffered the same gruelling fate. Hans, Elsa and Didjey were all subject of Grand Pabbies' spells and their memories were changed, destroyed or forgotten for indefinite amount of time. And now, he knew that he had to tell Didjey everything. Grand Pabbie warned him not to do it, but it was important. Surely, having his original memories return would be painful but there was no other choice. Gaspar had to save his King. And the only way to do that was to follow him into Arendelle. So, without waiting a single minute, he started his preparations. It would be a LONG way to go, but he knew it had to be done, in order to save his King from something horrible.

**Hey guys! Sorry for small chapter. I really want to write long chapters but I am a critic, not a writer, so I am moody about writing. Sometimes I can be interested in writing, sometimes-not. That's why I write chapters real slow. I don't want you guys waiting for the story though, so I am writing small chapters so you could enjoy the story. Thanks again to my ingle follower! You inspired me to continue! By the way, I am sure you are intrigued to find out that Grand Pabbie also changed the memories of our characters as well. Da-da-da-dam! Anyway tune in to find out!**


	3. Matias Trevor

**Hey guys! Sorry for a delay but I was quite moody and not interested in writing. I am back though and in this chapter we will see something else interesting... Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: All Frozen rights and characters belong to Walt Disney Animation Studios and the respective companies.**

**Chapter 3**

**Matias Trevor.**

The next few days were pretty uneventful. Didjey was extremely skilled sailor, so sea sickness was unknown to him during the trip. Today, hoever, everything would change. Didjey would finally step on Arendelle and he was pretty excited about it. So, when the captain informed him that they will reach Arendelle in few hours, he knew that the next phase has started. He went to his drawer and pulled something out of it. King evilly grinned when he thought about his plan. And then he put this thing on the nearby dressing mirror. It was... makeup kit! Yes, makeup kit! Didjey Disantales chuckled. He was famous or more likely infamous for his disguises. He never appeared in the same outfit, with the same looks, appearance and even personality. That's why no one knew how old is he or how he even looked like. Not that Didjey complained- he liked fooling people. It was some sort of showing his power over others. Plus, it is good to have mysterious aura around you. So, without further hesitation, he started his work. At first, he took some dye to change his hair colour. Instead of brown hair, he opted for coal black colour. Later, he took another dye. This one was grey-coloured. He put the dye on few strands of his new-look hair, in different places, to make himself look like a middle-aged man. He also changed his royal attire to a more simpler one. He had so many medals on his attire that it would be too out of the box. Taking a simple black coat and black trousers would be fine. Also, he decided to replace his leather boots to more humble ones. At the end, he pulled a shade of make-up out of the kit. Taking very thin and sharp line (ordinary line, nothing to do with make-up), he used it to make an illusion of wrinkles around his face. After that, he took a simple hat that commoners frequently use, and the tranformation was finished.

Looking pleased with his work, he was putting everything back into the places, when he saw the door open. Captain Meyer came to inform Didjey Disantales of their arrival. When he saw some stranger instead of his beloved king, he took his sword out and asked cautiously:"Who are you? What did you do to the King?"

Didjey resisted the urge to laugh and said as nonchalantly as possible:"I am King Didjey Disantales? As for the second question, I disguised him as one of his Councilmen, the one who originally was ordered to travel with you. Do I look like Matias Trevor, Meyer?"

If Meyer had any doubts at first, they were gone by now. He looked impressed by his king's work. However, he reminded himself regarding his message and delivered it to him. Didjey was happy with the early arrival and wanted to get off the ship as fast as possible. He didn't have anything against being on ships-on the contrary, he liked the open seas, sights of pirate vessels, unforgettable battles with not only bandits, but with Mother Nature as well. This time, though, he had another plan on his mind and sitting on the ship was NOT part of the plan.

-That's fantastic! One thing you need to know, though, Meyer. No one on this ship knows how the King looks,except you. And no one knows who came with King. I would rather keep it that way. So, tell our sailors that Matias Trevor, King's trusted man, is going to go to discuss trade, with King maybe coming later.

Captain bowed and said:"As you wish, Your Majesty". Didjey nodded and got out of his cabin. Sunshine greeted him and he had to close his eyes to escape the naughty rays. When the sailors saw him, they looked awestruck. Not because they recognised he was King, no. But because they never thought there was someone else in the cabin, apart from His Majesty. Still, they had to hide their shocked expressions, as Didjey quickly ascended down the ship via the plank. His quick walk was to finally deceive others that he was not a King. After all, the royalties do not run or even jog. They walk, slowly, with composure, showing their elegance.

When he got off the ship, he grinned. "It was easier than I thought! If my own sailors didn't recognise me, what could others, who never saw me before, do?"

And, whitling happy tune, he went towards the main square, where he could hear some sort of commotion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elsa's daily routine was as exhausting as Didjey's was, if not more. At least King of Lancelot had his trusted Council helping him out as well, Arendelle's Council consisted of lazy and manipulative people, who would send all their paperwork to the Queen. Elsa's inexperience, of course, helped it even more. Still, Elsa never complained to anyone about her paperwork, even Anna. Anna, after all, was finally free of the castle, and she was spending every minute she could outside the gates. Anna spent the time wisely, though-she alway made sure to have time left to be with Elsa. During their "sister time", they were talking to each other, mainly Anna, about their childhood, always leaving out the sad memories. They also resumed the activity they last did 13 years ago-building a snowman. Olaf, and sometimes Kristoff, would also join them and have fun.

Kristoff... Elsa found out a lot about Kristoff and his adventures with Anna during the Great Freeze and she fully believed that he would not do the same Hans did. She wanted Anna to be happy, and Kristoff was definitely cheering Anna up. Yes, he was not a royalty, but Elsa wanted her sister to marry for love. After all, Kristoff coud take some lessons for royal etiquette and manners and then he would definitely be perfect.

Hans... When she sent him away, she never thought that Hans would have trial. Apparently, his father and sons were not exactly merciful, and instead of house arrest, or, stripping him off his title, they wanted to give him death sentence, but only fair trials can determine whether the royalty can be executed or not. The trial would proceed in few months, and Elsa wasn't looking forward to it. She had to come, since she was the victim of the prisoner, and it unnerved her. Elsa, however, agreed to come but rejected any requests of Anna's appearance. She didn't want her only sister go through Hell, and seeing Hans would definitely qualify to this visit.

-Your Majesty.

Elsa snapped out of her thoughts and saw Kai standing in front of her. Kai has been the servant for a long time, and he was one of those, who knew about the powers all along. He vowed to keep it secret till the end of his life, to Late King Agdar himself, but now there was no need in these precautions.

-Please, Kai, call me Elsa. You are like a father to me.-Elsa said with a sad smile. Kai bowed.

-As you wish, Elsa. I came here to tell you some important news

-What is it, Kai?

-Apparently, the August Ball brought many kingdoms together, and one of them is Lancelot.

Elsa thought about the Ball. It was not her idea, after all. Yes, she had control over her powers, whenever she thought of Anna, but she didn't want to see scared expressions of people, and, had it not been the persuasion of her Council, would gladly cancel it. Unfortunately, they were right about the Ball's significance. Trade agreements could be struck during guests' stay in the kingdom, and some political allies would be welcome as well. In addition, Elsa had to prove others that she is no threat to others, and has control over her powers.

-Lancelot?-Elsa was surprised. She never heard of this kingdom before and was curious about it.

-Yes, Elsa. If you don't know about this kingdom,-Kai read Elsa's thoughts-then I can briefly explain everything you need about it.

-Thank you, Kai. But, for now, could you tell me whether it is powerful or not? I wouldn't want to leave bad impression on a strong kingdom, would I?-Elsa laughed, but couldn't find it funny.

-Yes, of course. Lancelot, let's just say, is stronger than Corona itself.

-Corona? Is is that powerful? But if it is so strong, why didn't I hear about it at all?

-I don't know how to say it but... Let's just say that Arendelle was not the only one with closed gates.

Elsa was now definitely shocked. "It was also using "closed gates" policy?

-Yes. Moreover, if our kingdom was allowing foreign ships and dignitaries come to Arendelle, Lancelot was closed to everyone.

-Why?-Queen was intrigued now.

-I don't know, Elsa. But, according to what I know, 13 years ago, terrible accident happened. The King, who already was in charge for 7 years before, had some sort of accident, and he decided to close the gates. Not many people know about the accident, so the legend still goes on. The trade partnerships and alliances were broken though. 13 Years ago was the last time Lancelot ships were sailing to other territories. No one was allowed inside, and only if King was giving permission, you could leave Lancelot. Returning though was not an option. Not that people wanted to leave. 20 Years ago there was a rebellion in the Kingdom, during which Late King and Queen were killed. To make sure monarchy does not fall, The Council agreed to put their only son in charge. No one knows how he looks, with the most common reports stating he is more than 70 years old. He has no family though, despite his old age, and there is no heir to the throne. That's all I know, Elsa, and, to be frank, I am surprised as you are!

Elsa processed all this information slowly and carefully. She didn't meet this king personally, but she definitely felt sorry for him. He also had accident, and he also lost his parents. The strange thing, though, was that they both had horrible accident 13 years ago. What a strange coincidence...

She decided to forget her parents' tragic death and instead focused on asking Kai questions.

-Kai, can we see Lancelot's ship from the balcony?

-Indeed, Elsa, you can.

-Then let's go and see it.

Elsa and Kai entered the balcony that oversaw the fjord and all incoming or leaving ships. There, they saw few ships already in the docks. Elsa asked Kai to show her the ship. When he pointed out the ship, she looked at it. Elsa was unimpressed.

-This is the Lancelot ship? I thought it would be bigger-Queen said with obvious disappointment.

-Oh no, no, Your Majesty-Kai said, forgetting to call Queen by her name-it is not Lancelot ship, it is ship from Corona, Your Majesty, with your cousin Princess Rapunzel and her Prince Consort Eugene.

-That small ship is from Corona?

-Your Majesty, they are much bigger when you look at them from the closer distance! It is one of the biggest ships in the whole fjord.-Kai said with shock.

-Oops, sorry, Kai. Then where is Lancelot ship.

-There it is, Elsa-and with these words her trusted servant pointed to a huge ship near the Coronan one. It was at least twice the size of it. The masts were so long that they could easily reach the castle's height if combined. Elsa gasped. She didn't expect this size. Clearly, she had to be extremely careful when dealing with the representatives.

-By the way, Kai, what is the King's name?

-Didjey Disantales, Your Majesty-Kai bowed and left Elsa alone on the balcony.

-Hmm, King Didjey Disantales of Lancelot. I will have to be careful around you-she whispered as the Queen gave the last glance to the enormous ship of the mysterious kingdom, before she too, left the balcony.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Didjey Disantales, aka Matias Trevor, tried to look casual as possible but there were still many glances from curious townspeople, who saw him ascending the biggest ships they have ever seen in their lives. Slowly, the crowd surrounding him faded and he was able to breathe the sigh of relief. Suddenly he heard someone laughing and yelling at the same time.

-Haha! Kristoff, did you and Sven really have to do it? Wasn't there a better way to this one?- The redheaded girl exclaimed. Matias looked at her and immediately recognised her. "Anna!"-he whispered. He felt something warm inside him, and had to admit that this was love. He couldn't ake her eyes off her, when he saw some blond-haired guy approach her, alongside the reindeer. Matias couldn't help but feel jealousy towards the guy, as Anna and he were clearly more than just friends.

Didjey decided that, to get into the castle, he needs to talk to Anna and gain her trust. That would be easier if this Kristoff guy was not around. Unfortunately, it didn't look like Kristoff had to go off somewhere, so Didjey had to work with what he got. That's why, he calmly went out of his hiding place and went towards it. Suddenly, he nearly slipped. He looked down and stifled a groan. He was too busy observing the couple, and he didn't look at the urroundings. Including the ice they were on. He thought:"That's bad, Didjey. You are losing your touch-can't even take in the surroundings."

The icy surface wouldn't be a problem, had Didjey his ice skates. He did bring them for extra precaution, but never thought that there would be ice around the main square, and people would be skating and having fun. Lots of things definitely changed. Elsa's powers were loved by her people and Didjey was glad that she was accepted. Now, though, he had to concentrate on Anna and her "friend".

With some difficulties, he got near them and bowed. "Your Highness!" Anna looked at the man. She was quite observant, noting that this person was of a noble blood, albeit not a royalty, and, looking at his clothes, he was from another kingdom. So, without hesitation, she curtsied. Kristoff looked at them with a confused expression, but, upon seeing Anna giving him deah glare, he also bowed.

Matias saw the exchange between them and figured out Kristoff was not a royalty in disguise like him. That made it even more difficult.

-Your Highness. My name is Matias Trevor. I am from the kingdom of Lancelot. It is very nice to arrive to Arendelle and meet the famous Princess Anna

Anna looked confused. She never heard of Lancelot before, and she knew many of them. It was strange, but Anna liked reading and studying. Not because he liked doing them. No. It is just simple-when you have almost no one to talk to during 13 years, you tend to use your spare time to the best.

However, deciding not to act rudely, she nodded and said with blush:

-Thank you.

-Where is Lancelot?-Kristoff asked Anna, oblivious to her another death glare. Anna knew that upsetting other kingdoms' representatives could have bad consequences. Elsa taught her a lot during the past month since the Great Thaw, and even showed Anna their secret chocolates reserves, and explained that because some kingdoms were scared or unimpressed with Elsa's powers, they cut trading ties and the chocolates reserve lost a lot as well. Since then, Anna knew that she had to avoid leaving bad impressions on foreigners and Kristoff's blunt question was diturbing one.

Didjey answered without hesitation:"Indeed, Lancelot was closed for all other kingdoms for 13 years, so not many people heard about it or our King."

Anna was happy that he let go of the uneasy question easy enough. She felt an immediate liking to him, but it was more like a sibling liking, rather than romantic one. She said:

-May I sincerely hope that you will tell us about your kingdom? I,too, must admit, never heard of your kingdom, and I would like to hear more about it and your king.

-"I am sorry, Your Highness, but I can not tell others about our kingdom. King's orders-Upon seeing her saddened expression, he added with a smile-But I am sure that the King would gladly tell you about Lancelot himself.

-"Really? That's fantastic! Um, I mean yeah, I would gladly accept King's offer".-She said, trying to hide the excitement."-What is his name by the way?"

-"His name is Didjey Disantales. And, he is... quite old."

-"How old?"

-"73"-Didjey said .

-Phew! Quite old? I hope he looks better than his age suggests"-Anna said and nearly slapped herself. Kristoff looked at her with an expression:"Nice going there, Feisty Pants!" Her eyes replied to him:''Shut up!"

-"Yeah, you are right."-Didjey chuckled, much to others amusement,-it may sound rude, but I agree with Your Highness on that.

-"Please, call me Anna".

-"Of course, Anna. Then, call me Matias".

-"Alright, Matias".

-"Hey guys! Whatchya doing?"

Everyone looked at the small person near them. Or to be more precise, snowman. Olaf looked at Anna, Kristoff and Sven and said:"Hi guys". Then he looked at Matias and asked Anna, but slowly and carefully, so he could not hear it:"Anna, who is he?" Anna smiled and said:

-Olaf, this is Matias. Matias, Olaf. He is a talking snowman.

-Yeah, I see.-Matias grinned.

-You take it extremely well!-Kristoff said in surprise-When Anna saw Olaf, she just kicked his head out!

-"Did not!"

-"Did too!"

-"Who is talking! You were afraid of him just like I was."

Olaf finished the argument:"Okay guys! I don't want to interrupt, but the creepy-guy-that-should-not-be-trusted-and-that-wears-make up is still here!" Everyone jerked up, with Didjey in surprise. 'How could a snowman find out about my disguise? He is a snowman, after all! Even the best could not recognise the disguise for YEARS! And a talking snowman does it in few MINUTES?'

-"Yes, I do wear make up, because if I don't I will look much older than I am".-he nervously chuckled. He desperately hoped that his lie would go through, or his plan would be doomed. Thankfully everyone believed that.

-"As for your question Kristoff, I have seen a lot during my life, including magic, so I am kind of familiar with it. Oh, and by the way, Anna, what is the commotion all about?"-Didjey asked, pointing at the huge carts going in and out of carts.

-"Oh, it is The August Ball! All foreign dignitaries from their kingdoms are coming there. So I guess you and your King is coming there too!"

-"It will be my pleasure, Anna"-Didjey said and kissed her hand. Anna blushed. Kristoff frowned. Olaf looked interested in "kissing hands" process, while Sven nudged Kristoff to go and fight for the girl. He did not have a chance to ponder though. When Didjey took a step back he lost his balance and couldn't find any support, falling down. He felt losing his consciousness and only muttered few words before blacking out:

-I... hate... ice...

**Okay guys! I wrote this chapter because I still had some motivation left in me after yesterday. If you don't know, I wrote Chapter 2 of my other story yesterday after I got one review, favourite and follow. Unfortunately, the tank in now empty, which means it is unlikely I will rite any more chapters tomorrow. If you leave a review, favourite story, or even follow it, my tank may be fuelled enough to continue! Goodbye guys!**


	4. When The Enigmas Meet Each Other

**I decided to put Not So Warm Hugs on hold. I believe that I am not as good as writer as a critic, at least that is what this story, and specifically 3rd chapter suggests (3.4K words and still a flop). Anyway, this story will be continued and maybe one day, I will be proud to see it get popular...**

**Chapter 4.**

**When The Two Enigmas Meet Each Other.**

When Didjey woke up, he was groggy. He could not remember what exactly had happened. At first, he thought he was in his room back at Lancelot, but seeing crocus on the walls made him rethink it. King understood where he was stationed-in the Arendelle's Royal Palace. Beside him, a tray with food stood, still hot. D.D. was not a heavy eater, but he was grateful for food now, as he had nothing in his mouth since the breakfast. And, by the look of things, 5 hours have passed. He was surprised-he never thought he could lose consciousness for such a long period of time. 15 minutes later, he finished with eating, and tried to get up. One movement, though, gave him unbearable pain. Anyone else would have given up, but The King was an exception- he experienced even worse. So, after spending another 15 minutes on getting up, he was finally ready to go. At first, he couldn't walk by himself-he had to walk by leaning on the walls. It was slow, but at least it didn't hurt much. Didjey slowly opened the door and looked out. No one was in the long halls. He was in the Guest Rooms section. Right in front of him, there was another guest room. However, this room was bad news. He could remember this door anywhere-it was door for Guest Room number 12. And, it meant, that he was in the Room 13. D.D. groaned. 'Why always 13?'

Then, a thougt flashed in his mind. Forgetting his pain, he dashed towards the bed, or, specifically, the side of it. He wanted to find something important. And he did. Satisfied, he slowly walked out of the room to find real live people, not just shining armors.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, Queen Elsa and Princess Anna were getting ready for the Ball. Elsa was ready, thanks to her powers, and was helping her sister with the dress. Anna was nervous, as she remembered what happened at the last Ball, but calmed herself down. 'This time, I will not be accepting proposals!'-she thought-'At least not DURING the ball...' She grinned mischievously. She would not do that, of course, but she wanted to tease Kristoff. There is nothing more satisfying to her, than making Royal Ice Master and Deliverer jealous. Elsa saw her smile and asked her:

-''What are you thinking about Anna?"

-"The Ball. Kristoff. Marriage proposals. People, dancing like chicken with the faces of monkeys. King from Lancelot... Ohhhh! By the way, is Matias alright? He took some nasty fall!"-Anna remembered.

-"Yes, Anna.-Elsa answered nervously, fidgeting her braid.- I guess I should thaw the rink..."

-"No! You can not! It was only one fall!"-Anna panicked.

-"Yes Anna, only one fall. But, of all the people, The Royal Advisor of the King of Lancelot, one of the most powerful kingdoms in the world fell! I am afraid that King will not be particularly interested in seeing me. What if he going to be afraid of my powers? Of me?"-Elsa asked pleadingly.

-''Elsa, don't worry. Calm down, no one is going to be afraid of your powers. Oh, and I am on good terms with Matias, maybe he can help us!"

-"On good terms?"-Queen asked with an arched eyebrow. Anna blushed.

-"Um, I meant like good friends, you know, nothing more... I guess, right? Hehe, I should be going. Bye!"-Anna tried to hide her embarrassment. She certainly felt nothing more than a friendship towards Matias, but her constant babbling was putting her in a bad light. Elsa didn't budge though.

-"Sorry, Anna, but your dress is not over. Let me make it tighter a little..."

-"Ow! Elsa! Loosen it a bit!"

-"I think..."-said Elsa, puffing, as she was trying to make it fit on her.-"You should call it a day on chocolates!"

-"Says who! You eat even more than I do!"-Anna retorted.

-"What?"-Elsa exclaimed.-"That is definitely a lie. And lying to the Queen is bad, isn't it?"

-"Alright, alright. I eat more! But you should also cut out on sweets."

-"Remember, I am a Queen? Queens are always elegant and composed. Plus, my blue dress fits me perfectly."-Elsa said with a smirk.

-"Yeah! Try it without powers. Anyway, did you say composed...?"-Anna asked with an evil smile.

-"Yes, but why do you ask?"-Elsa asked with a worry. She could recognise this smile from anywhere. Her mind was too quick, and she understood what Anna was up to. Since Elsa was standing closely behind Anna, Princess wanted to put her leg just behing her sister's and then lean backwards. This way, Elsa would fall. Queen Elsa, though, cracked this mind in less than a second, and crafted a plan in another one. She would allow Anna to put her leg behind hers, but would then put her own behind Anna's moved leg, and then move sidewards, so when Anna would lean, she would stumble under Elsa's leg.

The plan went perfectly. Anna was lying on the ground, puffing at her embarrassment, while Elsa looked elegant as ever.

-"What did I say? Queens are always elegant. Even when their quirky sisters try to make them fall.-Elsa said with a laugh and helped Anna get up. Anna smiled herself, and with only few more corrections done, they were ready for the Autumn Ball.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The young King was hoping he could get out of the castle unseen. His make-up was still in place, but he knew that spending his time in the castle was like being in the enemy camp, with the risk of being caught. So, as quiet as ever he tried to get out. When he got near the round staircase, he heard some cheers and yells. Someone was definitely having fun in the castle. Didjey would have been happy for them, had the cheers not been approaching him with a furious speed. He saw something, or more specifically, someone, slide down the railing right at him. He could not move out of the way and was strongly knocked out with Anna. He groaned. 'What is it with Arendelle and all the troubles I have to face?'-he thought. Before he could even recuperate, he was lifted off the ground by Anna.

-"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry, Mister Trevor!"-she apologised.-"I really didn't know that someone was standing down there! I mean, hehe, everyone knows my reputation, and prefer to keep away from the railing, but,um, I guess you didn't know it. Again, I am sorry for knocking you out!"

Disantales just smiled and replied:"It is okay, Your Highness. Accidents do happen. And I believe it is my fault-I was trying to get back to the ship and got lost. Anyway, apology accepted."

Anna just sighed with relief. Then she heard someone that made her feel tense again.

-'' Anna! Are you okay?"-Elsa, who was not riding the railing, rather preferring a slow, but more safe way of going down-by stairs, examined Anna for any injuries-"What were you thinking? I just got you back and you try to kill yourself?"-she scolded her bay sister. Only then did she notice a stranger standing near them. Anna decided to introduce them to each other.

-"Elsa, I mean Queen Elsa, this is Sir Matias Trevor, The Kingdom of Lancelot's trusted advisor. Sir Matias Trevor, Queen Elsa of Arendelle, and my sister."

-"It is a pleasure meeting you, Your Majesty!"-Didjey bowed , not deep enough to hurt his pride, but enough to keep his cover. Elsa just nodded:

-''Thank you. It is nice meeting you as well. I hope that you feel well after your accident. We are extremely sorry for causing it, and, if you wish, I may thaw the ice rink."-Anna looked at her, then at Matias, silently pleading him. He understood and replied:

-"No, no, Your Majesty, accidents do happen sometimes. I guess it is just bad luck. After all, I just got knocked out by your beautiful sister"

Elsa just glared at Anna, who only heard the part about "beautiful sister''. Anna sheepishly smiled and Elsa deeply sighed.

-"I hope you are okay, Sir Trevor. Again, I apologise for my sister's recklessness and I will personally ensure it doesn't happen again."

Didjey didn't want Anna to suffer:

-''Please, Your Majesty, do not punish Princess Anna in any way. Some people are made to be brave and reckless, some are not. There are not many princesses like your sister, Queen Elsa, remember that."-he reassured her. For that he got a smiling response from Anna.

-"Anyway, with your permission I would like to return to our Royal Ship, The Black Pearl, to inform the King. He would like to be present on your ball, if you allow him to, of course"

-"His presence is welcomed here anytime."-Elsa smiled-"The staff will help you out, but if you don't meet anyone, just go till the end of the hallway, then to the right, and you are in the courtyard. From there, someone will be of a help to you."

-''Thank you, Your Majesty. Well, I bid you farewell till the ball."-Didjey bowed again to Elsa, kissed Anna's hand, making princess to blush, and was just about to leave when The Queen asked him something:

-''One more thing, Sir Trevor. Unforunately, I haven't been a Queen for long, and even though I learnt about many Kingdoms, I never heard of Lancelot and the King. Could you please tell me anything about him?"-she asked tactfully, trying not to show her curiosity. Didjey just smiled:

-''Of course, Queen Elsa. He likes to dance and he will ask you to be his dance partner at the ball. He is an awful dancer, since he is quite old..."

-"How old?"-Anna asked, perhaps too boldly.

-"He is 73, but looks like 93, Your Highness.''-looking at the sisters' shocked faces, he went on-"Well, i believe I am late for the return. Again, very nice meeting you Queen Elsa." With these words he hurriedly left.

Anna got over the shock faster and mischievously grinned at her sister:

-"Finally I will get my revenge!"-upon seeing her sister's confused look, she explained-"It is a payback for my dance with the Duke of Weselton!"

-"Young lady, I think that you are forgetting that I am your elder sister. As such, I can punish you for ill behaviour. And the accident with Sir Trevor definitely qualifies for that"-Elsa scolded the Princess.

-"I am sorry"-Anna said humbly. Elsa felt guilt and embraced her bay sister in a hug:

-"I am sorry for going hard on you as well. It is just that Arendelle needs another trading partner with the Weselton ties being cut, and Lancelot is one of the strongest kingdoms in the region, if not the strongest one. There are many benefits if we manage to sign a trade alliance, better if a political one. Thus, we need to show respect to them. And that's why I will have to dance with the King."-she finished with a sigh. Anna just smiled and said:

-"Don't worry Elsa! You will be fine, I am sure! After all, what can and old grandpa do?"

**Whatever is written up there before the start of this chapter may be wrong. It was written more than a month ago, so many things have changed since then. Anyway, if this story gets a good reception, I will continue on. Next chapter King and Queen will finally (officially since Elsa didn't know that the stranger she had met was not Disantales) meet each other and there will be something interesting between them... Left you quite intriqued? The more reviews, favourites, follows, or even views I get, the more chances the next chapter will be posted tomorrow or a day later. Have a nice day, or in my case, evening.**


	5. Chilly encounter with the Snow Queen 1

**Hello everyone! As always, my chapter gained no reviews, but I am not that disappointed. Even though I have only 1 follower to this story, I got more than 70 views yesterday. Yes, the number is still VERY low, but it is the biggest I had for this story. Now, I am afraid I won't be able to write chapters continiously, with a rare case of laziness slowly getting out of me. Still, if I have enough willpower left, I will start writing the day after publishing this chapter. And one more thing- I think that I will put The Dream Come True on hold, to write Not So Warm Hugs more. After all, I got more than a half thousand views, 6 reviews, 1 favourite and 3 follows. As for this chapter, you will like the ending, I promise...**

**Chapter 5.**

**Chilly encounter with The Snow Queen. (pun intended) **

**Part 1.**

After leaving the Royal Castle, Didjey tried to return as fast as his still wobbly after 2 accidents legs could. Thankfully, he was a very fast runner- winning all the annual running competitions since reaching the age of 18. The Ball was coming soon, and he didn't want to miss any part of it. So, after quickly boarding the ship, he went straight to his cabin. He wanted to fool everyone, and looking like an old rag would do the trick. However, he was not about to lose his chance of talking to the Queen more privately, and wanted to ask her for dance. Thus, he knew what he wanted to put on underneath his luxurious, but for-very-old-people clothes. He went with the white colour-recalling the memory of getting it. After all, it was a present by one of his Ministers not only to him, but to Hans as well. Hans did not write about his clothing specifically in the letter he sent, but The King somehow knew this was his choice. After dressing up, he looked at himself in the mirror- he was in cream jacket with a yellow shirt underneath and red sash, with black boots, white stockings, red and golden designs and patterns, and a matching cream ascot. Didjey looked delighted, but knew he had to wear something else above it. He decided to wear something light that could be easily taken off. After finding an appropriate coat from his trunk, he looked satisfied, but needed to apply his make-up. This time he tried to show even more wrinkles and the hair was now completely gray, though it was now a wig (the spray couldn't be washed immediately and he wanted to look dashing at the Ball). He also added few more shenanigans and was ready to leave. So, without any hesitation opened the door, pulling off his trick of being an old King, when someone nearly knocked him out. It was Captain Meyer, and he was panicking. 'Not a good sign'-thought Disantales. Meyer closed the door fast, before anyone else could see or hear what was happening.

-"Your Majesty, I apologise for interrupting your dressing up, but it is very important!"

-"What is it, Meyer?"-the King asked impatiently.

-"Another ship docked at the port just now."

-"Southern Isles?"- Didjey asked another question, this time with hope.

-"No, Your Majesty. It is from Lancelot."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After Anna decided to go and help the cooks with the desserts (most likely help HERSELF with the chocolate, rather than others), Elsa was a little bit frightened. Her Council was quite demanding one, and if she was able to get the trade alliance with Lancelot, she would likely appease her Councilmen, even if for a short while. So, she had to return to her previous motto "Conceal, don't feel". She did not want it, but knew there was no other choice. It was a slightly modified motto though, with Elsa promising Anna never to conceal good feelings, such as love, friendship, or even a simple laugh, ever again. As for dancing, she was definitely not looking forward to it. She knew how to dance, and pretty well. She did not have much practice though, and was not exactly thrilled to have her first dance with a 73-year old King. Still, as a Queen, she knew that Kingdom's needs are more important, and had to put up with it. Just when she was about to enter the Great Entrance to greet the guests, she met Kai. He looked flustered, as if he was running.

-"Your Majesty"-he addressed her, panting heavily-" There is another ship docking. It may not be as big as The Lancelot's Royal Ship is, but it is still larger than any other ship in the area!"

-"An the ship is from where? Southern Isles?"-Elsa asked, feeling worried.

-"No, Queen Elsa. It is 2nd Royal Ship of... Lancelot."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-" "The Golden Heart" is here?"-asked the King, referring to his 2nd best ship.

-"Yes, Your Majesty. And, it looks like The Royal Advisor himself is there."-Meyer added. Didjey tensed up. Gaspar coming was not a good thing at all. It meant there was some important news. Otherwise, he would have sent anyone else to take care of it. Just then there was a knock on the door.

-"Your Majesty! May I enter?"-it was Gaspar, alright. That was troubling. He allowed his Advisor to enter. After walking in, he deeply bowed to Didjey, and gave a nod to Meyer. Captain took the hint, and after excusing himself, left them alone. Gaspar started first:

-''Didjey, I came here, because after few hours of your departure, another letter was received. It is from The Southern Isles, and the sender is Prince Hans."

Now The King looked really worried. It looked like Gaspar read it already, and it was not good news. Embracing the bad, he just nodded and asked for a letter. Gaspar slowly gave it to him and without even sitting down, read it attentively. Upon reading the letter, he just plopped up on the bed, looking defeated. He never could imagine Hans doing it. On the second thought, though, it was totally Hans-like. Trying to get the throne, manipulating his way, totally his thing. Didjey was even surprised that Hans did not try to take his throne. True, Hans was not his heir, but The Council knew of their friendship, and would agree to make Hans the new King of Lancelot.

-"We have to change my plan a little bit."-stated Disantales, as cool as ever.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The last time she was on the ball was during her coronation. At that time, she tried to shut everyone out. This time, she was not. At least, not when Anna was on the guard, introducing her to absolutely everyone in the ballroom. Sometimes, Anna would see that her sister was uncomfortable and would give few minutes of loneliness, to gather her strength, no thanks to that mysterious King. Elsa was definitely anxious: The King of Lancelot hasn't been seen for a long time in public, and SHE had to have her first dance with him. So, definitely nervousness was overtaking her.

After few chitchats and introductions all over the ballroom, Queen Elsa, as the monarch of the hosting kingdom, had to give her permission to start dancing. She was troubled now- either start now and you may upset Lancelot's King, and her dignitaries, or start later, causing her guests to feel bored, and subsequently her dignitaries.

That's why she was so happy when Kai announced as loud as he could:

-"King Didjey Disantales of Lancelot!"

Everyone tensed up-no one wanted to get in bad graces of the King. After few nerve-breaking seconds, 2 figures approached. One of them was Gaspar, helping someone walk. King of Lancelot looked like he was over 100 years old. The hair was white but not bold, which was a surprise, his hands were shaking and he was struggling to walk. If he wasn't the royalty, anyone wouldn't look at him more than once. The only thing that looked out of place was his eyes- they were so sharp and so bright, that everyone was struggling not to look at them.

Queen Elsa tried her best not to cringe at his state. How could she possibly dance with him? He looked even worse than the Duke of Weselton. Speaking of the horrible duke, Anna was smirking all the way through. Elsa promised she would get for that later. As for now, she had to entertain the visiting King.

Gaspar helped him approach Queen Elsa, and then deeply bowed, leaving them two alone. There was an uncomfortable silence between them, until Disantales asked her in a hoarsy, dry voice:

-"Did you say anything?"

-"What?"-Elsa was confused.

-"I asked, did you say anything?"-Disantales responded, just slightly upping his tone, trying to show that it is his limit for his old throat.

-"Um, no, I did not, King Disantales"-Elsa replied nervously. 'Great, he is as good as deaf'-" Welcome to Arendelle, Your Majesty. I hope your stay was a pleasant one."-she tried to correct herself.

-"It wasn't pleasant at all."-he cooly stated. Elsa was breaking sweat now. Not literally, but had it gone further, it would definitely happen.

-"Anyway, you may make the amends, if you dance with me."-Elsa was surprised that the King had no manners, but was not going to point it out.

-"Um, King Disantales, are you feeling well enough to dance?"-she asked sheepishly. Queen Elsa fully expected him to answer rudely to her, and was

surprised when he agreed:

-''You are right, Your Majesty, absolutely right."

With these words he yelled out:

-''Gaspar!"

Immediately, The Royal Advisor ran towards him to take care of his make-up. The King immediately straigthened his back, causing all guests to gasp. He took his old royal clothes off. Then he proceeded with the wig, taking it off as well. His coal black hair could now be seen. The last thing his make-up. Thankfully, Gaspar already brought the bowl of water with him. Didjey plunged his hands in, then washed off his face. He was ready.

When he turned away from Gaspar towards Queen Elsa, everyone gasped loudly. The King was so handsome that all male audience looked at him with jealousy, while female audience, who did not have a love interest, were infatuated by him.

Anna, of course, was so surprised, that she somehow moved across the room to stand beside her sister. Speaking of the Queen, even she could not help but gasp. She never imagined that he could look so dashing. Nonetheless, she felt there was some aura around him that she did not like. Elsa decided to be careful about him.

-"Your Majesty."-he bowed to Queen Elsa.-"Your Highness."-he knelt down in front of the Princess, and kissed her hand, causing Anna to blush.

-"I am sorry for making a scene here, it is just that I like making and delivering surprises. I am sorry, if I offended you, Your Majesty"-he looked at Elsa-"and Your Highness"-this time he had apologetic look on his face, showing he really felt sincere. Elsa did not like it one bit.

'What is it with visiting royals and their interest in Anna?'-Elsa thought. However, she fully understood why Anna was so desirable. First of all, her baby sister was even more beautiful than the Queen. Elsa could never even think, that she looked so beautiful, that anyone would like to be her husband, royalty she is or not. In addition, she thought that Anna, as more cheerful one, would be more interesting to others, rather than cold, reserved Queen. And lastly, her powers were only making it worse. Who would want to marry the infamous Snow Queen? Not for love at least. Elsa, though, was perfectly comfortable with Anna's children inheriting her throne. Anna really liked Kristoff, and it seemed this love was mutual. So, it would not be a surprise, if the first wedding in almost 25 years is announced in the near future.

She was snapped from her thoughts by King Didjey Disantales' gesture:

-''Your Majesty, would you kindly offer me a pleasure of a dance?"-he asked, stretching his hand to her. 'I was wrong-he does have manners'-Elsa thought.

-"With utmost pleasure, King Didjey Disantales"-she smiled and took his hand.

'He is not as bad as I thought he could be'-Elsa thought and they started dancing...

**Well, well, well. I am happy that I somehow was able to finish it today. Starting on Wednesday, finishing on Friday? Nice one, if you consider that my motivation-o-meter is showing zero. Anyway, I hope you will like it. At first I wanted a long chapter, but then it would have over 5000 words, and I do not have enough audience to torture myself. The funny thing is, I left you just before the scene I wanted to write so much. That is my revenge on you. As for this story, I will not write it for quite some time. Instead, I will turn my efforts to my other story. If you want to, I will write both stories, but you have to ask me a lot. And really hard. **

**Next chapter: Some heating arguments and the marriage proposal await you. Now suffer. xD**


End file.
